The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Nirvana Improved’.
‘Nirvana Improved’, identified as 20668-1, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Cleangro Limited, Vinnetrow Road, Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as ‘P452C7’. The male parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as ‘20038-0’. The new variety ‘Nirvana Improved’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.